Happy's Imagination
by LikeABossYO12
Summary: This story all starts at the FairyTail guild.Happy is having an imagination.Wanna know what happens?READ THIS STORY! PLZ RATE AND REVIEW IF YOU CAN.Chapters will continue depending on progress.This is short.Starts on Lucy's POV. Warning:Some contents may contain some yaoi and yuri.
1. Chapter 1

"Happy's Imaginations''

Disclaimer:I do not own Fairy Tail.I adore it alot.

It was another day at the Fairy Tail guild that was the same as and Gray got into a fight AGAIN and Erza had to stop was looking for a job to pay the rent for her small went with Wendy,Carla,Erza,Cana,and was the first time she went to a job without being hated by far,the girls were normal...For now.

When the girls left,the guys were having a guy's laughed,sang,and did other ,things got pretty weird...

Happy had an imagination of Natsu and Gray dating because they were drunk and sleeping on is how it goes:It was a sunny day,at the beach and Natsu,Gray,Lucy and Erza were there were having a peaceful time all the way and had some fun, talked about how things changed thought about their ,came the confessions."Natsu,can I tell you something?" Gray said."Sure,you can tell me whatever you need to" said Natsu."Well,your not gonna believe this but...I think I have...a crush...on you..." Natsu paused and Lucy and Erza became could Gray like Natsu?They fight ALL THE ,Natsu said"When did this happen?" Gray answered,"Well...I think since you and I teamed up to fight Eligor."Oh'' Natsu said."So...will u go out with me?" "I...oh..ok but you have to stop with your stripping attitude." Natsu said. "THANK YOU!And ok I will try."Gray said with and Erza stared at each other and said"I have no idea wat just happened but I am proud of that's how Natsu and Grey started dating.

Next,it was another confession between Lucy and started first."So...Natsu and Gray are a couple now?" Lucy answered yes. Erza asked Lucy a question."Hey Lucy...can i confess something to u?" Lucy said sure."Do u have anyone u like or anything like that?" Lucy said"No,why are u asking?" Erza said"I think I like someone." Lcuy asked answered"I think u would be surprised because its a a girl I like." Lucy said"Oh...um..who is it?" Erza answered Lucy's question by kissing her on the lips while saying"It,s you." This made Lucy blush because she liked Erza, then asked"So will u go out with me or be my girlfriend?" Lucy kissed Erza on the cheek."does that answer your question?" Erza blushed saying and Gray were happy to see them being together and that is how they started dating.

The only problem was...IT WAS HAPPY'S IMAGINATION and it was CRAZY RANDOM.

The girls came at about the afternoon saying"Oh my God,that was fun and very long." All of them nodded in they saw the guys they said"Well...this looks they had a guys night and they got drunk very ..u can't understand them."and the night ended and everyone was back to normal.

It was one of the weirdest nights and Happy couldn't forget his was to complicated to explain and kinda romantic and cute knows?Maybe another imagination will occur soon enough for the guild to know Happy was WEIRD.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:Thanks for the reviews and I really appreciate it!I can continue this if you guys want me too.^_^ XD

CHAPTER 2

Onto the next day...Today,something weird happened...A crazy person appeared out of nowhere and it was a was acting GAY and was like"Oh My Gosh,Are u like THE Fairy Tail guild?" and "This is a dream come true!" Everyone was looking at him as if he was thought in their minds"Is he serious?!" He was going to have to face the VICIOUS, MIGHT, and VIOLENT ERZA SCARLET. He was gonna be in HUGE TROUBLE. "piano part"(dun dun dun) When Erza arrived,she said"Who is this gay-looking person?" The guy answered"I am Prince Gabriel Alakazam Arnold, I look GAY and PRETTY." Erza stared at him in shock. He answered"Isn't this where you are supposed to like be all violent and stuff" he stared in stupidity. Erza answered his question with a facepalm. Seriously?! I mean he LOOKS STUPID BUT I DIDN'T THINK HE WOULD BE THIS STUPID! Erza thought.*Sign* Gabriel asked"Can someone introduce me around here or something?I would like a tour please." Then Lucy Hearfilia came in through the door and said"Hi Everybody!" as usual. Gabriel looked at Lucy and it was LOVE at first sight. He didn't think he would fall in love with a GIRL because he was people I mention he was VERY STUPID because he PROPOSED TO LUCY IN FRONT OF EVERYONE WITHOUT EVEN KNOWING THEY WERE THERE AND WITHOUT thing Lucy knew this before anyone else used her SPECIAL ATTACK"LUCY KICK!" Everyone was proud at her but not Gabriel. "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY BEAUTIFUL FACE! DO U EVEN KNOW WHO I AM?!"Lucy said "No, and I don't care about ur BEAUTIFUL face,GAYbriel." Everyone laughed at that compliment Lucy made at him.

Somehow,Gaybriel(as wat he is called now) was very confused because well...he's stupid.( Durdurdur)So he left saying"I am just going to leave now.I am very confused and it was an EPIC FAIL to propose to the Lucy Heartfilia and try to fit-in the Fairy Tail ...GOODBYE FOREVA!" and so he left foreva as he said was relieved because he was SOOOOOOOOOOO STUPIDDDD they didn't even wanted him to ALL.

Soon,later,they celebrated with a toast and everyone was acting all crazy and might've been drunk...and so the only person who was not drunk was Lucy,(obviously)Erza, Mira, Levy, Mirajane, Lisanna, and Wendy and of the guys were drunk and Cana was the only drunk girl as girls just talked and talked and went on forever about their jobs, futures, the guys,and Cana, were being alcoholics.

When the celebration ended, everyone was HALF NORMAL and went to ,almost was still awake and so was Erza. They couldn't sleep. They just talked about somethings and stuff...then Erza said"Hey Lucy...are we friends?"Lucy answered"of course we are best friends" "okay."Erza said with a smile. So it was true that Friends come first instead of guys. They have been in your life since FOREVER!

Later,Everyone went out to explore and adventure around since it was a good day with the sun shining and the sky is the weirdest thing .This time it was from Natsu. He said"You know,you guys,that You Only Lived Once,right?"Lucy said"Do you hate us or something?"Natsu said" I don't hate you, it's just, if you were on fire... I would roast marshmallows."Lucy replied"Say What? "Are you sure about this? Natsu answered"B**ch,please...We have enough air to be down here for hours."Lucy then punched Natsu and used her Lucy was a Knock Out!Natsu was feeling hurt and said"OWWWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"Lucy said"Baka.(Idiot) You were talking nonsense and plus you never really know what to say."Natsu replied with a small smile"I know I never really ever know what to say  
When all of my emotions get in the way  
I'm just trying to get us on the same page  
I always get it better right afterwards  
When all the wrong impressions are said and heard  
How come I can never get the right words?  
I need to convey, Wish I could explain what I mean to say" Lucy said"Yeah.I the same for me."Natsu and Lucy smiled at eachother.

At the end,everyone was partying,dancing,singing, were having fun and then went to was night that was WEIRD at first then things were normal and ,but not least,Lucy was relieved and went outside to lay on the grass. Erza,Natsu,and Gray were with were stargazing and talked about were proud to be friends and they promised to be there for everyone in trouble and at the end of the stargazing they saw a shooting star and made a all wished for the same thing:For everyone to be that was the end of this even though if you are lonely you can always go stargazing and make a your life is special and you should use it that is the end of this day.^3^ (I was supposed to stop here but BONUS SCENE!)

BONUS:It was another morning and this morning Lucy was SCREAMING BAKA all the time because Natsu, Gray, and Erza were in her mostly yelling at Natsu and Gray. Erza was normal and knows how to end things like was MOSTLY the boys fault that much randomness occured that Lucy had enough and went shopping with Erza. When they went,they heard someone say this:"GET YO BUTT OUT OF MAH FACE!" "OH YEAH? WELL GET YOUR FACE OUT OF MAH BUTT!" That was CRAZY RANDOM. Who would've thought you would hear that at a RANDOM time?The BONUS STORY ended with a dramatic entrance home and a sleepover with some ,whenever you are being disturbed or something,go shopping or do something outside because you can calm down easily.~End of Bonus Story


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:Chapters will continue to be LONGER IF all the help I can . ONWARD WITH THE STORY...

CHAPTER 3

The next morning, everyone didn't remember what happened yesterday and was feeling dizzy and crazy. The only thing they remembered was that they were drunk. Then, they remembered there was this gay-guy prince who proposed to Lucy and got rejected. He was so stupid he did it really fast. What an idiot. What kind of gay guy prince would propose at the first moment he first meets someone new? Seriously, he was a REAL IDIOT. NO joke. But luckily, Erza finished him off. Without violence this time.

This morning, something really strange ,strange and random ,the news reporter was saying COOL all ze time and speaking was kinda funny because he sounded like a RETARD. LOL. This is what he said,"Ello zer!I amz ze newz reporter.I haz come to take picturez of everyone in zis guild. Allow me to explain meself. Me namez is Arnoldo ze Voldemorto(LOL) Anastasia.I am from parts of England, Germany, and Europe.I amz crazy az peoplez even correctz me cuz my english iz wrong... zat iz questions?"Natsu asked" question."Arnoldo replied" on pleaze." Natsu answered"Are you GAY"Cause there was this guy named Gabriel but we called him Gaybriel because he was GAY and ...are you?"Arnoldo answered with an insulted face"WHAT?!WHO DO YOU THINK I AM?!I KNOW GABRIEL!HE IS MY COUSIN!HOW DAR YOU SAY ZAT!I WILL GET YOU!YOU...YOU...BEAST!"Natsu then punched him in the .

Lucy then came and asked"HEY!Wats up?"She looks over at Natsu and Arnoldo."Oh...Hey wait...Is that GAYBRIEL'S COUSIN ARNOLDO ZE VOLDEMORTO ANASTASIA?!"Natsu said"YOU KNOW THIS GAY-LOOKING DUDE?!" Lucy replied" IS THE SAME AS GAYBRIEL .THEY ARE RELATED AND THEY ARE THE GAY AND ARE PRINCES YET REALLY STUPID." Natsu was like SAY WHAT?! Lucy was like right?

Next thing you knew,Erza appeared and everyone else in the guild appeared out of knew who was Arnoldo ze Voldemorto was OBVIOUSLY Gaybriel's said it could be a deja vu. It was really asked him many questions and Natsu,Lucy,Erza,Gray,and even Happy said"WHOA!STOP THE PRESSURE!PEOPLE CALM DOWN!"Everyone was then quiet. Arnoldo was really shocked because he was like his cousin Gaybriel.

Unlike Gaybriel,he did not fall in love at first sight with was good because she would have Lucy kicked Arnoldo anyways he deserves it he heard this from Lucy, he was feeling REALLY INSULTED AND LEFT THE GUILD SAYING"UGH!I HATE YOU PEOPLE! NOW I KNOW WHY MY COUSIN LEFT HERE AND IS GAY.I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN ALL LONG!I AM SUCH AN IDIOT."Lucy replied"Uhh really are, LEAVE BEFORE I LUCY KICK AND MORE PAINFUL."Lucy was fired up and really serious. Arnoldo left right away for he did not want to make her mad at was happy and really it was a deja vu but this time Lucy saved the day.(This story gets longer and MUCH)So what should we do now? said Gray.I know!said Lucy WE SHOULD PARTAY! Everyone said okay!

Then,the weirdest thing happened.(DEJA VU HAPPENING MAYBE) Someone said"**Okay.I trust because you are my friend and I know you ALOT. But this person can be a robot unicorn out to destroy me! The 2nd person said"Yeah I you for your opinion or statement." The 1st one said"Are you hot?" "No,I am ? Are you hot?" the 2nd one replied. "No.I'm not hot.I'm PRETTY.^3^" answered the 1st one. 2nd one:"You need to quiet are ALOT of strangers around here so watch out.I am warning you." 1st asked"Why?Is it because of STRANGER DANGER?" " is and do you even know it" "yes I goes like this"I don't know who the STRANGER is but I know who the DANGER is.^A^ O3O" said the 1st one. "Yeah.I know you lets get outta here and go home before anyone hears ...LETS GO HOME AND HAVE FUN! XD""Okay!" **Then they left.

..."Well THAT was AWKWARD..."said Lucy. "And kinda funny and crazy with stuff."Natsu replied. "I think we should go back to the guild to be exact." " ...maybe we should.I am kinda hungry and all of that adventure was crazy random."Lucy said.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER...**

**"...OHMAHGAWD PEOPLE!GET OUT!WHEN WILL YOU PEOPLE LEARN HOW TO KNOCK?!" Lucy screamed at Natsu and Gray.**She didn't even yell at Erza because she is responsible and she REMEMBERED to TWO poeple who just barged in the freakin and Gray...ohh what can Lucy do? She just layed in bed and almost fell asleep when Gray said something"Is it me or is it hot in her?" Oh is NOT a GOOD SIGN. .CRAP. Natsu yelled'FIRE IN THE HOLE!XD" Then Lucy's apartment/house was on fire."This house is on FIRE!XD" OH...MAH...GAWD! WHY DID YOU BURN DOWN MAH HOUSE?! YOU GUYS ARE SOOOO PAYING MY RENT!How the house was saved?Gray put lots of ice on the house then Natsu melted it then Erza got out refreshments and everyone was enjoying it and Lucy knew they have become more RESPONSIBLE and haven't changed at all.

During that time,it was was very interesting and amusing because everyone in FairyTail was interested in the flowers and leaves,the nature and everything was very enjoyable even though there was violence...

You are probably wondering why there is alot of randomness going on...Well,I don't really Fairy Tail Guild is having a great time enjoying the nature outside and laying in grass talking,chatting,singing, dancing, was more of a normal life actually. Peaceful,refreshing,calm, awesome, crazy,etc.

**Another Random Conversation of Random People**

**The Random People were watching something on Youtube and when they wanted to watch something it said:"This video is not available in your country." The Random People said:"Where the f*ck am I from,then?NARNIA?!" Then someone said"WHOA!I think you should KEEP CALM** and **ENJOY LIFE." **

**When the FairyTail Guild heard this they were like WHA?! Randomness going on again...RAWR. LOL**

**Then somehow it was SUMMER!WOOHOO!~ SUMMER RULES! SCHOOL SUCKS!~ **

**Then another conversation started...SERIOUSLY?!**

**Someone said:"Do you know why I am a Unicorn? Because I am a virgin!" WTF?! You are HELLA CRAZY! Another conversation:"Dear Math,go buy a calculator and solve your own problems.I'm a teenager, not a therapist." TROLOLOL Next conversation:Teacher:From all this talking, I assume you're : From all this complaining,I assume you're single. Lol So true."I think I pulled a muscle."You can't pull what you don't have." Lol **

Well,that was crazy it was funny and sorta worth it. LOL (Well,Is that all? Let me know what you think.I will make bonuses when I have time to do them.I feel lazy yet thanks for the reviews and -Love-APPRECIATE! Liking is to Loving as Loving is to APPRECIATING/APPRECIATION!) PEACE OUT!I'm OUT! ~LikeABossYO12 XDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXD

Bonus:"You know,people can be a b*tch sometimes."Yeah,No dip,shiz." So watcha wanna do? I don't a party? Fight random ...Well that was conversation by Natsu and Lucy and Erza came in and said they are going to the mall shopping 's their girls night they left and Natsu and Gray knew what they were gonna do."You thinking what I'm thinking?" Yeah! Lets have a GUY'S NIGHT OUT! guess. So while the girls went to the mall shopping for stuff,they boys were playing games and being like they girls were done they came back and they were acting all girly and having it ended becoming a guys and girls night IN. LOL So then they fell asleep later and everything was NOT messed was normal and everyone was happy and not drunk this time.

(And that is how the story watcha think?Did I make it longer and kinda sorta maybe longer?Tell me .) reals now.~LikeABossYO12


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:It took me along time to finish and write all of this but it was worth my time.I'm not busy at need better things todo in ,back to the story now. XD B)

**CHAPTER 4**

"I'm BORED!" said Natsu. Obviously,this story starts at a random time in the morning."Noooooooooooooo Really?It's MORNING YOU IDIOT!" yelled Lucy and Gray. Erza was just relaxing and letting them yell at Natsu."Well,what SHOULD I do?It's not my fault I'm bored." "Well,how about going fishing,go OUTSIDE,Lay down somewhere,explore,etc." Lucy said. "Why would I lay down?This is not a funeral."Natsu said."Well do you have any other ideas?" " ,I fact,we should...play...TRUTH OR DARE!" "Okay!We could do that...Or your up for it." hehe everyone was smirking."Of course I can be up for do you people think I am?Gaybriel?Or that other gay person Arnoldo ze Voldemorto Anastasia?HEX TO THE NO!" LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL (Anyways,BACK TO THE STORY!)

The weirdest thing happened when they said to play Truth or Dare...a CRAZY RANDOM FANGIRL came in and said"OHMAHGOSH! ARE WE LIKE TOTALLY GONNA PLAY TRUTH OR DARE?OOLALAMELIKEY!" "Oh kay...now PLEASE don't tell me your related to someone named Gaybriel or/and Arnoldo ze Voldemorto Anastasia?" Natsu said. "Of course I AM!'' THEY ARE MY GAY COUSINS AND I'M NOT LIKE THEM." OH REALLY? REALLY. Then Lucy came in."Hey everyone!How are things going on?And just like Gaybriel,the CRAZY Girl INSTANTLY started to fall in love with she DIDN'T PROPOSE or GIVE UP. "Umm...who is this girl?" "Oh!Pardon me. My name is my brother(who has been adopted) I am not gay but...i am bi." Lena looked at Lucy in a charming,yet smirky way."Okay...well I will introduce myself also.I am person you were talking to earlier was Natsu guy with no shirt on is Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet is the one in the rest is the FairyTail 's nice to meet you." Lucy replied with a smile. Lena was (obviously) IN LOVE with Lucy now. "So,Back to the point,LET'S PLAY TRUTH OR DARE NOW!"Natsu exclaimed in an EXCITED voice of ! Everyone exclaimed back.

Natsu and Gray were both up first."Truth or Dare" Lena said to both of them. Natsu and Gray thought about it for they both said so Lena thought of a REALLY GOOD DARE and it was SMEXY too."Okay you answered fast,you should know that you can't take back your dare,you know?"They knew alright."OKay,if you say so.I DARE you TWO to KISS EACH OTHER!ON THE LIPS!" Natsu and Gray were flushed and had faces like WHAT THE HECK?! "Hey,you guys said do it or else..." NEVER sounds good when the girls say it. Fine both Natsu and Gray and Gray did it with a NICE SMOOTH PINK LOVEY-DOVEY MOMENT you see in those animes with those LOVEY-DOVEY 's how it starts"Natsu leans in a LOT closer to Gray said"Are you ready Natsu?My love?"(This part made the girls SQUEAL)Then they kissed with their eyes CLOSED THEN OPENED! XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDDXDXDDXDXDXDXDDXDX DXDD When they did open their eyes they were shocked,surprised,and they even blushed of was SQUEALING(even Natsu and Gray) Natsu and Gray were was was REALLY shocked. Erza was in a others were all confused yet surprised."So how was it?" said and Gray looked at her like she was CRAZY! "WHAT THE HECK?!IS THAT YOUR QUESTION?!REALLY?!HOW WAS IT,MY BUTT!" Lena replied"That's all I needed to hear." Onto the next turn,it was Lena and Lucy. Natsu and Gray said truth or and Lena said Lucy they did and Gray thought along time then said "Lena,is it TRUE that you like someone named...Lucy Heartfilia?" Lena answered in a sincere was blushing ...Then the weirdest thing happened. Natsu was JELLY.(JEALOUS MUCH?TROLOLOL) So far then,the game ended and everyone was like WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?

Next thing you know Gaybriel and Arnoldo appear."WAZ UP PEEPS?" said both of them in unison...SERIOUSLY,WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING HERE?! SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN THIS TO ME!...Umm no thank 're all fine."LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED! XD" said both,Gaybriel and Arnoldo. So everyone in FairyTail partied HARD AS THEY CAN PARTY."Let's have a showdown!" said Natsu and Gray and so they fought and wrestled Gaybriel and Arnoldo."OWWWW! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING TO US?! WE ARE FAMOUS AND RICH AND WE DEMAND YOU TO STOP!" Natsu and Gray said"NOTHIN...WE'RE DOING NOTHIN TO YOU...JUST A LITTLE WRESTLING AND ." Now Gaybriel and Arnoldo were scared and freaked out by were like WHAT THE HECK and I NEED TO GET OUTTA SOMEONE GETS they realized THEy wre the ones who were gonna get REALZZZZ."I'm gonna buy some Chinese and Asian food." said Natsu and Gray. Okay everyone said.A few hours later..."Hey guys!Sorry it took so Asian people were being TYPICAL ASIANS. They took tooooooooooo long thinking about the food and about the money that they really didn't make yeah.I DIDN'T DO IT!I HAVE A RULER AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE EN GARDE!" "LOL. Where did you learn THAT FROM?" "Ummmmmmmmm...From the Internet?" replied Natsu. "THE INTERNET?!" the guild yelled back at Natsu. "You know?...That place where people go on their computers or electronics to look up stuff..." Natsu answered back at them. "WE KNOW WHAT THE INTERNET IS!" "So...wanna go outside now?It's nice and sunny LETS GO!" Lucy said. "OKAY! LETS DO THIS!" So everyone went and had fun of course.

So the next adventure begins on the green grass."AHHHHHH~This is the life!So calm and refreshing."Lucy said."Yep...Ahhhhhhh~It is." Everyone they just started to walk around randomly and Gaybriel, Arnoldo, and Lena were actually not surprised and were acting like normal ,the calmness still continued on and Erza was having her FIRST picnic with the girls in FairyTail. It was pretty surprising yet the food was a murder mystery occured. The Death of the told by The FairyTail happened right when they were enjoying their picnic food with each other and after that,The picnic was STOLE ERZA'S FIRST PICNIC WITH THE ERZA WAS RAGING WITH FURY AND SEARCHED FOR THE PERSON OR GROUP OF PEOPLE WHO DID THIS TO turns out the group of people who stole Erza's FIRST PICNIC were the guys in FairyTail. When Erza knew this,she was RAGING WITH FIRE! "THIS GIRL IS ON FIREEEE!" said the girls. Erza then came at the boys and MURDEROUSLY DESTROYED THEM."Well,guess we know what happens next. Erza GIVES NO MERCY TO GUYS!" yelled the girls. Erza said " .So you must NEVER UNDERESTIMATE ME!" So the guys said OUCH OWW!OKAY WE WON'T!JUST PLEASE LET US GO NOW!" Erza said will have to be imprisoned . CREEPYYYYY~

So for the last adventure they took,they went adventuring and Happy got ANOTHER was Erza's confession to Lucy and Gray's confession to Natsu and could Gray,Natsu's friend/enemy,confess to him?And how could the MIGHTY Erza,(Titanium), confess to Lucy?Here's how it goes: (Ooh~a romance scene is about to will include a PINK,SAKURA BACKGROUND somewhere in the script) "Hey Guys!~How are you all doing?" Lucy said in relaxation. "We're all doing fine and great,Lucy." said Natsu,Gray,and Erza."So has anything interesting happened to you guys or anything?~" " We sure know that there are many things we'll have to face sooner or ,let's get to the point." said Erza,Natsu,Gray. "Speaking of facing of things,Lucy,I have a personal question to ask." Erza said to Lucy. "Um.. is it?" replied Lucy. "Umm...Do you like anyone or any interest into someone or something like that?" Erza asked. Lucy answered "I don't think I like this person.I'm interested in them.I anyways?" "Ummm...Uh...Just curious?..." "Okay." Lucy said with a smile. Erza blushed then. On the other end,Gray asked Natsu the same question Erza asked Lucy."I don't love this person,I like this person." Ummm...What's the difference said Gray. "Why did you ask that for?" Gray answered that he was just ,Erza and Gray said 's it.I can't stop thinking about this. Natsu and Lucy stared at them for awhile. Erza said"Lucy,I need to talk to a PRIVATE SPOT." Lucy answered for Natsu and Erza and Lucy reached a PRIVATE SPOT,Erza said,to Lucy,"Lucy,I have something VERY IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU." "What is it,Erza?" "Lucy,I...um...I like you go out with me?Please?" Lucy was in fact,surprised yet answered with a smile," course I will go out with would be fun." Erza was TOO EXCITED that she hugged Lucy then kissed her on the blushed a bright red. Erza confessed the same way too."Hey,Natsu,I have something VERY IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU." "Sure, 's up?" "Natsu...I...uhh...ummm...I know this might seem weird but *gulp* WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?I REALLY LIKE YOU!" Natsu was really shocked and surprised that later he FAINTED/PASSED OUT ON THE said"NATSU?!ARE YOU DEAD?!WHY!?I SHOULD'VE BEEN ME!" Natsu got up in a quick pace and said"You idiot.I just passed out.I was shocked." Gray replied back"Ohhhhh... can you at least give me an answer now?I'm waiting." Natsu then became happy then said " .I will go out with what about Juvia?Won't she be involved?" Gray answered a little nervously," maybe she'll move on to Lyon." "Yeah,your maybe right." They both smiled the end,Lucy,Erza,Natsu,and Gray were all Lucy and Erza were a couple and Natsu and Gray were a couple couples kissed and they they had a few more minutes to stay outside and hang,then later on,they went back to the guild explaining they were cheered and said there should be a there that's when Happy's 2nd Imagination ended,This time he wasn't was smirking and a little relieved and ,the question was:Will Lucy and erza really be a couple?Same with Natsu and well who will be more of Happy's Imagination sooner or FOR READING!THAT"S THE END...FOR THIS YOU you have any question,whatsoever,Just PM me or write a !~LikeABossYo12 XD ^3^ ^W^ B) (Next chapter,Chapter 5,will be worked on.I need LOTS of TIME to do the next It is TOTALLY WORTH chpater will be full of SURPRISE,ADVENTURE,MOSTLY ROMANCE,AND OTHERS.) (´•ω•)

Other RANDOM CRAZY HYPER STUFF (See if you can read all of 'll .:3) I cdnuolt blveiee taht I cluod aulaclty uesdnatnrd waht I was rdanieg.

The phaonmneal pweor of the hmuan mnid.

Aoccdrnig to a rscheearch at Cmabrigde Uinervtisy,

it deosn't mttaer in waht oredr the ltteers in a wrod are,

the olny iprmoatnt tihng is taht the frist and lsat ltteer be in the rghit pclae.

The rset can be a taotl mses and you can sitll raed it wouthit a porbelm.

Tihs is bcuseae the huamn mnid deos not raed ervey lteter by istlef,

but the wrod as a wlohe. Amzanig huh?

Yaeh and I awlyas toghuht slpeling was ipmorantt! tahts so cool!

If you couldn't read this,I am afraid to say that...Your an idiot. LOL JK. I believe EVERYONE is SMART in many,many,many random,crazy,hyper ways. :) SO GOOD LUCK WITH YOUR A GOOD TIME AND ENJOY! XD PEACE!(For REALZ!) ~LikeABossYo12


End file.
